


Falling in Between

by Pastellisse



Category: Clannad, Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fran Bow (Video Game), Kingdom Hearts, ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums), 坂本ですが？ | Sakamoto desu ga? | Haven't You Heard? I'm Sakamoto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Pansexual Character, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastellisse/pseuds/Pastellisse
Summary: Infallible.Incomprehensible.Illogical...?Those three words never used to appear in your vocabulary. You had ingrained into your brain the undeniable fact that everything happened for a reason because of a logical explanation and was but a simple result of cause and effect.But then a young man sporting a gigantic key like sword saves you from a titan of a baby rampaging outside your house, and that marks the beginning of all things as you know it coming to an end.....K H / F F /  M U L T I F A N D O M ♔ R E A D E R I N S E R TD I S C L A I M E R:♕ Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Boku No Hero Academia, Clannad and all other forms of fictional media and characters included as part of this narrative are not mine. All belong to their rightful owners, namely; Tetsuya Nomura, SquareEnix, Disney, Kohei Horikoshi, Key, etc, etc, etc.♕ Contains AU and Canon Divergence in order to accommodate the plot. Do take note.





	1. p r e l u d e

**The year 2219. November XX. 1930 hours.**

_It was a chilly Autumn evening. As I step out of the house on my way to Market Street I gaze up at the towering scarlet and gold foliage above me. An excerpt from a writer I so admire who calls herself Angela Abraham came to mind._

_**"The leaves dance from branch to ground, each a colorful flag without strings or pole, free to roam. I feel the breeze, rich with the aroma of the earth, the keeper of the seeds for the springtime to come. There is a calmness, as if all the gold, berry-reds and browns that flutter about are a cozy quilt, bringing us the same peace as the nighttime. It is the time I once again see how the trees are clad in the many hues of the soil, see how their bark is their fingerprint, speaking to us of beauty in their silent way."** _

_It was peaceful. It was serene. Everything was alright with the world._

_I was but a single cog in society going about their pace thinking this peace will last, an idyllic static that cannot be broken; yet lurking in deep feuille morte was that incident which broke the very conceptions I had of reality. Screams. Chaos. The trampling of feet. I can remember it clearly. You did not let go of my hand, but with the pride I held onto even in that moment of lawlessness I let go, and sunk into a cold abyss before I even knew it._

_I remember vividly how your eyes looked back then._

_Were you...for the first time in your life....afraid?_

_Was I...also afraid?_

 

You shifted in your seat uncomfortably. The dreary, monochrome hallways which greeted your line of sight did little to cease the anxiety gnawing at you from within. There were so many questions which plagued your mind; so many answers you needed to know. While you wished for nothing but to go home and curl under the sheets you knew you needed to face this in order to finally put your worries at ease.

"Miss [Last Name]. Dr. Jakurai is now ready for you."

The nurse who had called out at you seemed far younger than you expected, a fact which you found a bit unnerving. Why was someone this young working in a place like this? She didn't even look like she had graduated high school yet. A nameplate on her chest spelled out the name "Matou" in kanji. A bright red ribbon drawing her long purple hair back a bit caught your attention. The ribbon was kind of familiar. There was something about it which you can remember seeing off a section of the Akashic Records you were perusing the other day.

The spiky haired brunette next to you placed a comforting hand on your shoulder. He offered you that stupid, goofy grin you had to admit made you feel a bit better. "Its gonna be okay [Name]. Everything will be all right, and I'll just be right here if you need me."

If only he could share a little bit of that boundless optimism with you. As thankful as you were for his concern you doubted that not even the Pope would be able to placate your worries. You rolled your eyes but can't help but let out a light laugh in spite of yourself. "Right, right. I'll be back then." You stood up from your seat and followed the Matou girl as she made her way past seemingly endless rooms of pure white. Other civilians and staff in robes and scrubs passed by like a blur. The floor seemed to be made out of cotton and clouds. Despite everything that happened you could still hardly believe that you weren't in some kind of lucid dream right now.

_Is any of this for real....or not?_

The two of you stopped before a glass door covered by a dark purple curtain from the inside. The nurse placed her palm on the biometric scanner and the door slid open. She stepped forward to call out to someone whom you presumed was Dr. Jakurai before beckoning you over. "Please go on ahead to the room on your right. He's waiting inside. I shall just be here at the front desk if you need anything else. "

You nodded and followed her instructions. A man in his late 30's was waiting for you upon entering the small office. He was sitting down, but still towered over you with his tall and lean stature. Long purple locks swayed as he tilts ever so slightly to meet your gaze. "Good evening miss [Last Name]. I have been waiting for you. Please, sit." He gestures at the recliner right in front of him.

You simply stared at it, not moving from the spot. He smiled. "There is no need to feel nervous. I am only here to help. I assure you I only want you to feel better."

While it was true he is a doctor he was nothing to you but a stranger. You doubted if someone like him could really help make you feel better. However the moment he gave you that smile and gently coaxed you to sit, lilacs in your mind sprung forth and seemingly made you forget wariness altogether. There was something about him which made you feel strangely calm. It was as if each and every word he uttered cast forth a strange kind of enchantment on you.

You made your way over to sit at the recliner conveniently placed right in front of his desk. Jakurai said nothing and only continued to smile at you calmly. You self consciously tugged on the end of your hair, not wanting to make eye contact.

Neither of you said anything for awhile.

You wondered if this was because the Doctor himself wanted you to open up about the incident at hand without being prompted to or made to do so by someone else. Indeed, he must not have wanted to potentially upset you by forcing you to recall your tale without properly easing yourself into it first; a chance which you gratefully took. Closing your eyes as you leaned back in your seat, you thought back to that day which you thought would wind up being nothing special like all the others.

Nothing could be more wrong.

You could still hear the yelling in your mind.

See the terrified faces of all those present.

Smell the gunpowder mixing in with the pungent smell of sweat and blood.

Feel the cold embrace of the ocean against your bare skin.

You heaved. It made you want to throw up. If only there was something you could do to make it all go away.

The clinking of silverware causes you to look up from your self induced trance. Jakurai had taken out a dainty tea set and had poured out chamomile tea for the both of you. You wondered briefly where and when did he have the chance to take that out, before shaking your head and deciding that it was not of importance to dwell on right now.

You looked up at the ceiling in despondent resignation.

_However...its not something I can just easily forget..._

_I must...no... I....I cannot run away._  

"You..."

He raised his head in the middle of taking a sip of his tea, giving you his full attention.

"You wanted to know what happened that one morning right?"

He nodded in earnest. "If you would so kindly give me the honor of hearing it directly from your lips."

You gulped back the saliva which had seemingly formed a lump in your throat. "Yeah. I-I'll tell you..... _what happened the day I thought everything had ended for me. And for everyone else."_

 


	2. v a g a r y

**The year 2219. November 20th. 1630 hours.**

"-as stated in page 153 of your textbooks, it was discovered in the year 2018 AD that life exists not just within the confines of the Milky Way Galaxy.  They do not only take the form and composition of aliens, demons, angels and any other unimaginable entity first thought to only exist in fiction as opposed to popular belief. In fact, many of them, believe it or not, are human in every way or resemble our molecular and physical makeup with little to no differences." Was it you or was your professor awfully energetic for a Monday morning? Then again maybe it was just drowsiness rendering you unable to keep up.  
  
"They however do not exist in the exact same universe as we do. No sirree! Its a lot more complicated than that. They exist  _ **alongside**_  us! In a different plane of existence so similar to the world we are in right now. " Your professor paused mid-speech to write, letters scribbled on thin air forming to create digitally produced lines forming words. "There are at least 5 theories introducing the concept; namely : Infinite Universes. Bubble Universes. Daughter Universes. Mathematical Universes and last but not the least, Parallel Universes."  
  
Most of the people in the classroom started leafing through the pages of their e-books and/or notes, probably to find the exact passage your professor was talking about. You merely leafed through your notes absentmindedly without really trying to find the excerpt on Multiverses. You were just far too lazy to. The mindless drones who had drifted off into la la land the moment your professor opened his mouth followed suit. 

"We shall be discussing in depth about these 5 multiverse theories at a later time. What I do wish to discuss for this review session is about the Five Realms of Essential Existence discovered within the same date by Miss Fran Bow Dagenhart, the concept which ultimately proved that life exists beyond that of what we know." Everyone sighed despondently in disinterest. "Do kindly enlighten us, Miss [Last Name]."  A groan escaped your lips. You weren't really in the mood to do this right now, but nonetheless you complied and stood up to give your answer.   
  
"The  **Five Realms of Essential Existence or F.R.E.E**  corresponds to the five layers of incarnation the multiple alternate universes running parallel with ours are divided into. Our ancestors and forefathers likened the very idea into the 9 planes of Hell, suggesting that these five realms were somehow right on top of one another, like that of an inverted triangle." You paused, trying not to let yourself get distracted by the sight of your brain dead classmates just gaping up at you blankly. "They were named  **Primeve, Ithersta, Remore, Senersedee** , and  **Pandora**."   
  
"Correct. Excellent as usual Miss [Last Name]." Your professor beamed at you. You nodded in thanks and mustered a small smile in return before seating back down. "In Dublin in 1952 AD, Erwin Schrödinger gave a a lecture in which he jocularly warned his audience that what he was about to say might "seem lunatic". He said that when his equations seemed to describe several different histories, these were "not alternatives, but all really happen simultaneously". Images flashed onscreen nearly blinded you all at the inane speed it changed from that of an old man to various equations you were sure eight percent of the class couldn't tell which was which, yourself included. "Different instances happening in different places and times, all having one origin and diverging into a million different possibilities." He scribbles a quick doodle of a cat next to a sentence he had written earlier. "This he introduced to the world in the form of the Schrödinger's Cat Theorem; as we are all well acquainted with-"  
  
You looked out the window to gaze up at the blue skies aimlessly for no reason. You had decided to simply tune out your professor's lengthy lecture as the content was just a simple review session for the class before the upcoming final exams. You were plenty acquainted with the material already, having skimmed through them multiple times over the course of the week. You felt that what you need right now was rest after all that studying.

"Our universe, often referred to as the  **Ultraverse**  or adversely,  **Gaea** , resides in an area in between the five realms, and is said to be the " **Land Closest to Heaven and Hell _._** " Your professor scribbled something so fast on the projection screen the studious lot by the front row had difficulty keeping up. "Putting aside folklore and hearsays however, scientific discovery is yet to prove the existence of 2 other domains where the True Gods and Demons reside, putting aside the existence of Lesser Gods and Daemons from the five realms."

Back during the early millennia of the 2000's, humankind was just starting to discover the various ways in which it can make life easier and better through the use of technology. Its opulent curiosity in discovering what lies beyond Earth's atmospheric barriers had lead to ventures towards different planets. Eighteen years after that, one mastermind's dastardly plans to take over the five realms yet to be uncovered back then had lead to great leaps of discovery and an alliance which ultimately drove his ambition to non fruition. 

It was said that a single girl had been the key to his undoing, and had lead the six realms against his rule.

You had to give that girl truckloads of credit. The history books stated that she was probably a year or two younger than you, and there she was pulling a Jeanne D' Arc back then while you were stuck in History class trying not to fall asleep.  Greatness and opportunity just doesn't knock on everyone's doors now does it?

"Alright that's all for today. Everyone, please remember to go through your notes tonight in preparation for the final exam. I'll see you tomorrow." 

You gathered your belongings and followed the rest of your classmates out the door. While the others were already planning on going to the nearby mall or crash at their dorm for the day, you had decided to spend the rest of the afternoon studying at a nearby library. There was too much material to cover and you can't afford to let a single mistake in your exam be the reason why you would drop out of the running for distinction honors.

"[Name]! Yo, [Name]!"

You sighed and whirled around to meet your best friend's expectant face. "Youhei." Before he could open his mouth again to speak you held up a hand to stop him. "Wait. Don't...tell me. You need help with your chem lab again?"

Sunohara Youhei was a foreign exchange student from Pandora, the fifth realm of essential existence. While you were taking up a degree in History and International Relations, he had taken up Aviation and Piloting and was recommended to your university thanks to an athletic scholarship. Initially he seemed fine with being an Uber Driver after high school, but was talked (read : forced) into pursuing an Aviation course by his sister and mother after having read about your university's prestigious accolades.

"Nope nope. Not that!" He actually looked quite proud of himself. "Not this time anyway. There was just this stuff about the F.R.E.E I needed to ask you." As you prattled on how someone from an alter realm should know all there is to know about F.R.E.E he pointedly ignored you and continued talking. "Its due tomorrow and if I don't finish this shit today my freaky professor with no eyebrows will kick my ass!"  
  
"Okay. One, rude. I'm tempted to kick your ass for your professor right now and two, if you want me to do this the payment better be good."

"A cheeseburger from Mcdonalds with fries on the side."

"Upsize the fries and add in a Mixed Berry Float and you got yourself a deal."  
  
"Argh fine-"

"Good. This way." Satisfaction swelled up from within you as you lead him towards the library. Truth be told you'd actually do the deed for free, but since this was Sunohara Youhei you were talking about, the whip and carrot method needs to be implemented. If you spoil him too much he'd just end up depending on you all the time. Well, that's what his sister and mother said anyway, and had prodded you to "keep him on his toes".

"Have I ever told you you're kind of a sadist?" He had wrinkled his nose as he fell into step beside you.

"Only when you're involved Youhei. Only when you're involved."

Sunohara and you got off to a...unique start in your relationship. During his first day at the university he had cut in line in front of you at the cafeteria, tried to flirt with you and had accidentally touched your chest all in the span of one day. You gave him a black eye afterwards and had scolded him silly while you were tending to his injury at the infirmary.

Maybe you reminded him of his mother and he misses her terribly, or perhaps he was just too embarrassed to protest, and in the end the two of you ended up talking a long deal and eating dinner together the day after that, leading to eventually becoming close friends. Neither of you didn't even bother with honorifics and using last names any longer. His sister Mei had visited the other day and had been quite suggestive with the notion of taking you in as part of their family, although you didn't know how to feel about that.

Despite being the way he is Sunohara was actually quite the looker and seemed...cool if he stilled his mouth for more than ten seconds. Unlike specific others you could name he was...refreshing to be around. Honest. Straightforward. You didn't feel like you were constantly in danger of stepping on landmines when you were with him. There shouldn't be any reason for you to not see him as a potential boyfriend. You didn't feel that you could just friendzone him at the drop of a hat though...

Its complicated. 

You pushed those thoughts out of your mind. "What did you want to ask about anyway?" You took a seat at a nearby table once you arrived at the library and took out your notes.  
  
"Uhhhh..." The blonde took out a crumpled piece of paper you would've mistaken for trash and strained to read the contents. Leave it to Sunohara to not give two shits about a paper that he was suppose to submit the day after. "Uhhh...right. The prof told us to explain stuff about the distinct relationship between uhh....Gaea and Pandora, and how it...diffs..er...I mean...differs from the other ros...realms!" You rolled your eyes. He can't even read it properly now!

You resisted the urge to facepalm. "Youhei...you're a foreign exchange student from Pandora and you're asking me this?"

He just shrugged at you blankly, and perhaps a little insolently, if he could think that far ahead into purposely pissing someone off. No, it really just came naturally. That was just how Sunohara is.

"Argh...look." You  pushed a pen into his outstretched hand and gave him a clean sheet of paper to work with. "Unlike the other realms who had decided to seal themselves away out of fear and/or in an effort to prevent another War forming due to another intervention from an outside force or disagreements brewing within the different worlds, Pandora and Gaea remained in contact with one another, and its civilizations prospered and flourished through its positive interrelation-"

"Okay okay slow down a bit sheesh!" He scribbled away swiftly on the piece of A4 bond paper, trying to keep up with your lengthy explanation. You waited patiently for him to finish, before proceeding with what you had to say. "....and as you can see today, Pandorans and Gaeans regularly travel via  **Subspace Warp**  to jump one from realm to another in order to visit their friends and relatives who lives in the other side, to study, to travel and maybe, even start anew in far off lands."

"Yawn."  
  
You clicked your tongue in annoyance and rapped a ruler on his exposed knuckle, hard. He recoiled, rubbing the affronted area in a melodramatic fashion. "Hey!"

"Hey yourself. I'm trying to help you out here you ass."

"Okay okay sheesh. Can't even take a joke-"

"I feel like I want to hit someone with my ruler one more time-"

"Did I mention I was going to buy you two burgers instead of just one?" Nervous laughter escapes his lips while you waved the ruler menacingly in the air. "I didn't? Silly me of course I will!"

"Really?" You smiled in spite of yourself and teasingly tapped the knuckle you previously slammed your ruler against gently then dropped it back into your bag. "...what a nice guy. You obviously must have a lot of money."  
  
He makes an audible groan. "That's just the thing, I don't."

You leaned back in your seat. "Anyway do you need anything else? I'm just going to spend the next three hours studying for finals then head home."  
  
"Seriously?" He made a loud retching noise and emulated the look of someone attempting to vomit. "I don't understand how you can just sit in the library for an hour and _read._ Isn't it fucking boring?"

"If you ask me you should be doing the same thing. Finals is taking place tomorrow. Screw up another one of your tests and your mom is gonna kill you."

"Yeah yeah." The blonde haphazardly tucked the paper away into his bag. "Welp. Guess I'll bounce. I'm late for soccer practice."

You watched him leave. You did a double take to insure he had left the building, before looking over at a familiar young man reading at an aisle seat two tiles away from where you are. "Sakamoto."

"Milady." He stood up and bowed before you. A couple of girls from the next seats over who you presumed to be his fans gasped and pointed adamantly at you. Their glares were a little painful to take in. "Y-you didn't have to do that in public...its embarrassing."

"But this is my duty." Sakamoto as usual didn't seem perturbed by this. Now that you thought about it, when did he ever looked perturbed? Or disturbed? Or expressing anything beyond cool indifference? His years of service as your personal butler taught you that perhaps, you will never know. 

"Anyway why are you here?" You tried to tune out the angry whispering from the other side of the room in order to concentrate on your work. "Its not yet time for curfew is it?"

"The good sire wanted to speak with you."

"........"

"Right now?"

"Right now milady."

You sighed. Sakamoto's eyebrows narrowed a fraction to show sympathy for your plight. You bit back an amused chuckle at this. To think that even this was enough to get a smidgen of facial expression from him. You stood up.

"Very well. Get the Aston out back. We're leaving immediately." 

Sakamoto closed the book he was reading and took ahold of the school bag clipped to your desk in one fluid motion. "Understood."

=====

"So. What did you call me here for?"

Your tone expressed polite indifference, yet had a cold edge to it that you were sure your father was not able to miss. Your father does not answer you at first. Instead he mentions over to the chair right next to him with a nudge of his chin. You took his invitation with a nod. You walk on over to the chair and sit, your gaze never leaving his face.

Your father seems to take this as a show of challenge. He raises an eyebrow in amusement, and you raise a brow. "What do you think?"

You shift your gaze from his face and to the globe set on top of his expensive looking desk. "Huh. I don't know. You tell me. More birthday presents? Saxophone lessons? A membership to that elite country club? A planet?"

He laughs somewhat robotically and you awkwardly shrug, finding the very image of your father laughing as downright peculiar. He shakes his head, and you find yourself asking the inner you if it's because he found your retort funny, or if it's because he is not used to someone "below" him talking to him so insolently. Then again this was your father you were talking about. He was always so unpredictable, in the same way he was feared by those working beneath him. "Well...what have you been learning about these days?"

Ah. A question about school. A normal conversation starter really, but it was far too normal for your tastes. It just didn't seem like something your father would want to spend even half an hour of his precious time for, even if it was something relevant to you. "World History. The Multiverses. Erwin Schrodinger. That kind of stuff."

The leather seat creaks as your father leans back. "Of course. I did love studying about History back when I was a kid like you. The Great Dagenhart Alliance. Pity it didn't live on. The legacy that the alliance would've had...it sticks to my mind. Its humankind's legacy itself."

[e/c] optics make contact with similarly colored ones as you face your father with a complacent expression. "I thought a man's legacy is his children, and not his connections?"

All traces of mirth gone from your father's face, he gives you a sharp look. "Indeed. That's the one reason I've called you in even. A man's legacy is his children, and as much as it pains me to say this, you're the only one remaining. Now that your mother is already-"

You remain silent.

Ever since your mother had died in an accident your father has been in a rut, going around his daily routines like a zombie. He held zero tolerance for failure and easily resorts to lashing out at his employees as comeuppance for their mistakes. He has ceased laughing as much as he did in the past, and had turned colder to you than before.

And why wouldn't your father be devastated? It was not enough for his siblings to pass away from illness. He just had to lose his one and only wife. Athletic, intelligent and possessing abilities that you knew far exceeded the realities you lived in, your mother was someone you looked up to...and even despised.

How could you not? Much like your father your mother never gave you the time of day. Graduation, festivals, PTA meetings- you name it. You were the one and only child whose parents didn't show up at any event they were supposed to be in no matter how much you begged and cried. 

To add insult to injury, living in the shadow of such a perfect person and being expected to live up to her name, only to fall short and have others judge you for your lack of talents had broken the remains of the rose petals you held in your heart for your parents- you were only human after all.

You never wanted either of them lying a hundred feet under the ground at the local cemetery though.

All in all, It took quite some time before your father could talk to you properly without looking like he's been through a war, and had taken to sending you various gifts as to not "abandon" you completely. You were thankful, but it just wasn't the same. Wretched thoughts took over during that time period, one of which pointed out most helpfully that your father was just trying to buy your affection with money.

"Forget your mother at the moment. This isn't about her, this is about you." Your father finally regains the strength to look up, and your eyes widen in surprise. You never imagined those words to be uttered so deliberately from your father. "You know of the Legend of Purgatorio don't you?"

You nod. "During a time of immense crisis when humankind has fallen to crime, greed and prejudice, God sets forth judgment upon the cursed lands." You recite, though there was hesitance present in your tone. "The Devil's curse shall destroy all but Purgatorio - which we shall refer to as the box. Outside of that box, lies all the evils of the world. Persevere and go forth, for at the bottom of the box Hope rests, waiting for the right time to bless us with Divine Light."

Your father gives you an approving nod. "-and?"

"-and what?"

"What do you think?"

"What do I think you say...that's just a legend isn't it?"

"You've discussed this during class haven't you? The meaning of the words. Judgement. The Box. Hope."

You cross one leg over the other impatiently. "In Classic Literature yes. You're not saying that this kind of thing is true right? I mean...it's too farfetched."

He shook his head and looks out the glass window overlooking the city. "I used to think the same. That is, before your mother..." He trails off, eyes looking glazed.

"Before mom what...Dad?" You place emphasis, hoping your father would be able to catch on.

He does not; or if he does, he pretends not to. "Listen to me young lady. Read up on the Revelations as much as you can. You're going to need it; the information written in those books."

You shook your head. "W-what?"

"Things are going to change for you, this world, and I. I'm sorry, but there's nothing more I could do but support you from afar."

A sinking feeling was forming deep within the bowels of your stomach. "Dad? What are you talking about?"

" Mister [your surname]. Apologies, but its time." Burly men stepped inside of your father's office, crackling their muscles menacingly. Your father utters a profanity under his breath. You shot a panicked look first at him, then at the guards, and finally at the images displayed on a nearby television screen, which were now showing footage of the group of six who jumped off the roof a month ago in tribute to some kind of "Demon Summoning Ritual". "Dad...what's going on?"

"Take this." Your father shoves a package in your hands, just as the burly men come forward and drag you away from him.

"Whoa easy there! What the heck dudes, it hurts!" You protest as they take ahold of your arms. "Dad! Say something! Why are they-"

The expression on your father's face makes you stop. His brows were furrowed together in the same way it always does whenever he's confused and angry all at the same time. It was the same expression he made once he heard of mother's death. He seemed to have broken into a cold sweat, and as much as you're embarrassed to admit, you were the same.

"Dad?! Dad!"

"Remember what I told you [Name]! Your father hollers as you and your "escorts" enter the adjacent elevator. "I'll always be here, supporting you from afar."

His voice seems muffled as the elevator doors close. "Please. Don't die."

You felt yourself tremble from how deadly serious the words which escaped his lips was.

You didn't know it at that time, but your father was actually already conditioning himself with the fact that this meeting between you and him may just be your last.

 


End file.
